Currently, multiple systems exist that directly monitor diagnostic information for vehicle through one or more diagnostic ports that may use one or more diagnostic reporting protocols, such as, On Board Diagnostic-II (OBD2). This information, while available, may be limited in that the diagnostics ports only provide data from sensors that are mounted in the vehicle, and may not provide accelerometer information real-time, at sufficiently high reporting rates, nor do vehicles currently have real-time accelerometers at the steering wheel. Further, studies have also shown that as vehicles age or if there are mechanical issues with alignment, wheel balancing, engine mounts, tire inflation, vehicle suspension, engine tuning, or the like, the noise and vibrations in the vehicle tend to change and increase. Various vibrations, steering wheel positions, or the like, may generally point to issues with the vehicle that could impact fuel efficiency, comfort, and the safety of the vehicle's occupants. In some cases, it is difficult for sensors currently installed in vehicles to update the standard diagnostic systems (e.g., OBD2 compliant systems) with sufficient vibration/motion related signals to identify unique vibrations and to correlate them with potential issues. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.